<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Dripping Like A Saturated Sun by Wolfloner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977393">You're Dripping Like A Saturated Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner'>Wolfloner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spider-Man Dildo, Sub Wade Wilson, baby dom Peter Parker, but it's only there if you squint, it might be more accurate to say that they attempt Humiliation Kink, light humiliation kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020; Day 08: Humiliation Kink</p><hr/><p><i>They’d </i>talked<i> about this. Of course, they had. Wade had asked so sweetly, wondering if Peter might be up to indulging his humiliation kink.</i><br/>And Peter had nearly<i> agreed without even thinking about it. He was just so proud of Wade for asking for something that he wanted. He also nearly blurted out way too much praise. So, instead of saying anything, he’d just vibrated and probably made some sort of a horribly embarrassing face.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Dripping Like A Saturated Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look, I remembered these two, too! :D</p><p>And! The Spider-Man dildo finally makes an appearance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter paced back and forth in Ellie’s room. His heavy black boots felt too loud, even muffled by the rug. The tight black Army t-shirt and thick camo tac pants created a look that he was how quadruple-guessing.</p><p>They’d<em> talked </em>about this. Of course, they had. Wade had asked so sweetly, wondering if Peter might be up to indulging his humiliation kink.</p><p>And Peter had nearly agreed without even thinking about it. He was just so<em> proud </em>of Wade for asking for something that he wanted. He<em> also </em>almost blurted out way too much praise. So, instead of saying anything, he’d just<em> vibrated </em>and probably made some sort of a horribly embarrassing face.</p><p>After that, he’d shaken himself and paid attention. He’d known that Wade was<em> into </em>this sort of thing, and Peter had tried to do a bit of reading about it, but… There was A Lot out there. And Wade was, for all his bravado, sensitive.</p><p>So asking Peter for this? He was exposing his soft underbelly and trusting Peter not to rip into him.</p><p>The point was, they had something of a gameplan.</p><p>Which was doing nothing to calm the flutters of anxiety in his guts. Being its usual unhelpful self, his brain kept going through all the ways this could go wrong.</p><p>“Ready!” Wade called from their bedroom.</p><p>He took one last moment for himself. He closed his eyes, picturing himself on the top of a building, right at the edge. He would leap. He would leap and<em> know </em>that he would be okay. He knew his body, he trusted his mind.</p><p>By the time he opened their bedroom door, he wasn’t<em> quite </em>channeling Spidey, but that wouldn’t have been appropriate for this anyway.</p><p><em> “Oh,” </em> Wade said as soon as he laid eyes on Peter.</p><p>Peter knew the feeling. He’d never considered what Wade might look like in a dark blue dress—thin straps worked as sleeves, and the lightweight fabric seemed to flow around him, coming to a stop just above his toes—but he was in awe as he found out.</p><p>They had definitely had different takeaways from their conversations.</p><p>“You look—”</p><p>“Fucking <em> tits, </em> Baby Boy. What… Where…” Wade stepped closer to him, his mouth hanging open. “How have I never seen <em> any </em> of this outfit?”</p><p>“You’ve seen the boots,” Peter corrected. “I hid the rest in Ellie’s room.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Pikachu promised to make sure you wouldn’t peek.”</p><p>Wade snorted, and just like that, any lingering doubts disappeared.</p><p>“And <em> fuck, </em> you’re beautiful,” Peter blurted before he could stop himself. Wade winced and looked away. “I know,” Peter cupped his face gently but didn’t try to make him return his gaze. “I wish you could see what I see, though,” he murmured.</p><p>That didn’t help. But hey, Peter was nothing if not flexible.</p><p>“You know what I see right now?” He asked, dropping his tone.</p><p>The shift got Wade’s attention. “What?”</p><p>“I see a Good Boy who’s just <em> dying </em> to get on his knees.”</p><p>Wade dropped so fast Peter had to fight back a sympathetic flinch.</p><p>“Jesus, Wade,” he shook his head slightly. “I <em> know </em> that hurt.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Says who?” Peter snapped, and Wade jumped. His eyes were wide and, <em> wow, </em> the dress<em> really </em>brought out the blue of his eyes.</p><p>“It matters,” Wade corrected.</p><p>“It does,” Peter agreed, drawing his thumb over Wade’s cheekbone. “Remind me why.”</p><p>Wade swallowed. “Because <em> I </em>matter.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Peter smiled. “Because you’re <em> mine, </em> aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Wade all but melted as he knelt there.</p><p>“Sit up straight,” Peter ordered, keeping his voice kind but firm.</p><p>Wade was quick to follow the direction.</p><p>“Tell me your safeword.”</p><p>“Butler.”</p><p>Peter had halfway expected Wade to change his mind about that. But, yeah, it would definitely bring the scene to a screeching halt. “Very Good. A couple more ground rules, you ready?” Wade nodded. “I want you to call me Sir. Or Master, or whatever other terms of authority you think up.” Wade’s eyes sparkled in pleasure. “But,” Peter continued. “If you use my name or any of your, frankly, impressive catalog of nicknames for me, I’m going to assume that I need to check on you. Do you understand?”</p><p>Wade started to nod, but Peter gave him a stern look. “Yes, Sir. I understand.”</p><p>“Last one, and it’s super important, Sweetheart.” He waited until he was sure he had Wade’s full focus. “If anything I do hurts you—physically, mentally, whatever—you are to tell me, immediately.”</p><p>“What if I like it?”</p><p>It was a good question, and Peter couldn’t help but smile. “Did I fucking stutter?” He asked sweetly.</p><p>“No, Sir!”</p><p>“Didn’t think so.”</p><p>He started circling Wade, looking him over. Partially to admire the way the dress lay against his skin, and partially to buy a few moments. His mind raced through the suggestions he and Wade had bounced back and forth.</p><p>He was having fun. He<em> was. </em> But now that he was in the moment, nothing about it clicked as sexually arousing. Aesthetically? Yeah. If he thought Wade would be okay with it, he would happily spend the next<em> hour </em>taking picture after carefully composed picture.</p><p>Damn, that was a great idea. He’d need to suggest it sometime.</p><p>It didn’t help the issue at hand, though. He had Wade on his knees, all dressed up and waiting, and no part of Peter had any interest in <em> fucking </em> him.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>He could use that.</p><p>“Close your eyes for me, Honey,” he instructed. “I’m not leaving the room, but I need to grab something from the closet.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Wade closed his eyes like the Good Boy Peter knew he could be.</p><p>Peter crossed to the other side of the room and moved quietly while he selected the offensively red and blue dildo that he knew Wade was excited about. Once it was in hand, he made no effort to muffle his noises as he ripped open a condom and slid it over the textured silicone. Technically the condom was unnecessary—this thing was<em> never </em>going into anyone but Wade—but he liked teasing him with the sounds of it.</p><p>He caught sight of a quick, pink tongue when Wade wet his lips. Peter pocketed the lube (these pants had a million pockets, and it was<em> awesome). </em></p><p>“Keep your eyes closed,” he said once he was standing in front of Wade again. “Open your mouth.”</p><p>Wade wet his lips again and let his mouth fall open, following orders beautifully.</p><p>But when Peter slid the tip of the toy into his mouth, Wade’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before his eyes snapped open.</p><p>“Yes?” Peter asked, slowly feeding another centimeter of dildo past his lips.</p><p>Apparently unwilling to directly disobey Peter more than he already had, Wade lifted his right hand to sign, “Why?”</p><p>“You don’t like your surprise? I thought you were chomping at the bit for me to get this thing in you?”</p><p>Wade looked conflicted, and his hands clenched and unclenched where they hovered. Finally, he managed something that was all vowels, but that Peter was sure was meant to be, “Petey?”</p><p>He pulled the toy back. “What’s wrong, Honey?”</p><p>“I’m sorry—”</p><p>“Nope,” Peter cut him off. “You wanted me to check in, and you let me know that. Nothing to apologize for.”</p><p>“I… Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Wade started to lean forward, towards the dildo, so Peter pulled it back even farther.</p><p>“What did you want me to know?”</p><p>“Uh. Not that I’m questioning you, Sir.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“And not that I don’t appreciate it. But I… Why, Sir?”</p><p>“Why <em> what?” </em></p><p>Wade gestured at the toy in Peter’s hand.</p><p>“Oh! Why the dildo and not my dick?” He asked as if he hadn’t known the source of Wade’s confusion from the start.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. I don’t understand. And I… I don’t like not understanding.”</p><p>“Good Boy,” Peter praised easily. “I’m so proud of you for telling me, Wade.” He could see Wade shift in discomfort from<em> that </em>too. “I’m glad you asked. See, I’m not hard. At all.” Peter continued quickly before Wade could start<em> twisting </em>those words into whatever meaning he was likely to come up with. “But here you are, all pretty and sweet for me. I wasn’t about to let you down, you know?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have been—”</p><p>“Please don’t lie to me, Wade.”</p><p>Wade’s mouth clicked shut, and he swallowed. “Sorry, Sir. I meant that I understand. We—you—” he chewed at his lip, and Peter could hear the words he was struggling not to say. <em> You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. </em> Except that there was no way for him to look at the situation and mistake that Peter didn’t want this.</p><p>“Oh, Sweetheart,” Peter cooed, saving Wade from himself. “I like making you feel good. It makes me happy. And if shoving this colorful and trademark infringing dildo inside of you is what will make you feel good? Then I want nothing more than to do it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. You ready to continue?”</p><p>Wade’s mouth fell open again, and he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Very Good,” Peter murmured, sliding the toy past Wade’s lips. It was definitely more challenging than fucking him with his dick would have been, but he was no quitter. Plus, like this, he had every excuse to watch Wade’s face and observe every muscle twitch, every swallow, every hollowing of his cheeks.</p><p>When Wade had worked half of the dildo into his mouth, he looked up at Peter again. Whatever he saw—possibly just the way Peter was studying him—made him moan. His dick twitched under his dress, and Peter could smell his arousal.</p><p>“You’re gonna make a mess of your nice dress, Honey.”</p><p>Wade shook his head as well as he could.</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>Another slight head shake.</p><p>“What if I wanted you to?”</p><p>Wade froze for a beat, then answered by taking the toy down into his throat. Peter wasn’t<em> entirely </em>sure how to interpret that answer, but he had a hunch.</p><p>“Already leaking, aren’t you,” Peter hummed. “And just from this. You don’t even need another cock to get you desperate, huh?”</p><p>His hips jerked, and Wade let out a quiet whine.</p><p>“Sorry, Babe, you can’t hide it from me.” He leaned down and kissed Wade’s cheek before whispering, “I can smell it on you.”</p><p>Blue eyes darkened, and his words were met with a beautiful groan.</p><p>“I’m taking this out, now,” Peter warned. He placed a hand on Wade’s shoulder to steady him and pulled the dildo free. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Good, Sir.” He looked it, too, all calm and content and horny. “Can you really, Sir?”</p><p>“Hmm? Really what?”</p><p>“Smell me?”</p><p>Peter choked on a laugh and damn near broke character. Had he never mentioned that before? “Yeah,” he smiled, “I can.” His smile widened, “I can also always smell when you’ve been touching yourself. Like you were right before you let me know to come back here.”</p><p>Wade’s flush disappeared down the neck of his dress. “I…”</p><p>“It’s alright, Sweetie,” Peter assured him. “I don’t mind.” He reached out and stroked Wade’s scalp. “I think I’d like to fuck you next. What do you think?”</p><p>“Yes, please. I’d like that very much, Sir.”</p><p>“Good. Dress on or off? I want <em> your </em> preference, Wade.”</p><p>“Off, please.”</p><p>He grinned and backed up until he could lean against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Take your dress off. I’m gonna watch.”</p><p>Wade stared at him, the look of contentment falling away. Peter felt his insides twist, and he hoped he was keeping the worry off of his face. </p><p>He didn’t<em> say anything, </em>though. Wade opened and closed his mouth a few times, but verbal communication wasn’t happening.</p><p>“Hey, Sweetie, you’re okay,” Peter returned to his side in an instant and knelt next to him. “It’s okay. Talk to me, what’s up?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Wade admitted. He reached out and clung to Peter’s arms. “I don’t… I… I like the idea? Until I think about it, and then I…”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter nodded, rubbing up and down Wade’s bare arms. “We’ll just scratch that off the list. Not a problem.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Stop that,” Peter said gently. “You just followed my rules, and told me when something made you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“But I’m just being stupid. It’s just undressing. That shouldn’t… I don’t want to disappoint you, Petey.”</p><p>“I know. And you aren’t.”</p><p>Wade frowned. “But you asked me to.”</p><p>“I did,” Peter agreed. “Wade, I need you to be honest with me about something, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Are you disappointed that I’m not horny right now?”</p><p>“No—”</p><p>“Honesty, remember?”</p><p>Wade broke their eye contact. “A little,” he whispered.</p><p>“Are you disappointed or upset with <em> me?” </em></p><p>“What? No, of course not!”</p><p>“So why would I be upset that <em> this </em> made you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Wade huffed but nodded. “Will you undress me? Sir?”</p><p>“Of course, Sweetie. Stand up for me?”</p><p>Wade was a bit shaky on his legs as he got to his feet, and Peter held him by the hips until he seemed stable.</p><p>“Okay?” Once Wade nodded, he let go so he could bundle up the hem of the dress in his hands. “Ready?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Peter hadn’t been planning on taking his time or anything. He knew Wade wouldn’t appreciate it, for starters. Also, he was pretty excited to see how Wade liked the Spider-Man dildo he’d insisted on buying.</p><p>But when he got the dress up to Wade’s waist, he was greeted by a pair of white lacy panties. The head of Wade’s dick was poking out over the top of the waistband. “Well, hello there.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick.</p><p>“You like ‘em?”</p><p>“I do,” Peter smiled up at him. He nosed against Wade’s crotch, feeling the lace against his skin. “This isn’t irritating your skin, is it?”</p><p>“No… Er. Not much,” Wade corrected.</p><p>“Not much,” Peter repeated.</p><p>“I…” Wade’s muscles twitched under his fingers. “I liked how they looked on me.”</p><p>Peter closed his eyes and ran the flat of his tongue up Wade’s bound dick. Partially to hide the fact that, for once, he had no idea what to<em> say. </em> He couldn’t remember Wade<em> ever </em>saying anything kind about his appearance. Most of the time, he wouldn’t even accept kind words about it from Peter.</p><p>Wade didn’t seem to mind that Peter focused his mouth on<em> showing </em>him how cared for he was.</p><p>He’d barely been mouthing and drooling on Wade’s cock for a minute when Wade<em> whimpered. </em> “P-Petey. No, fuck. <em> Sir. </em> Sir, I didn’t mean, I—”</p><p>“It’s okay. What’s up? Getting desperate?”</p><p>
  <em> “Please.” </em>
</p><p>After one last kiss, this time to Wade’s hip, he shifted and stood up, taking Wade’s dress with him. He was more focused on getting the material over Wade’s head and freeing his arms that it wasn’t until he let it fall to the floor that he noticed the matching bralette.</p><p>“Wow,” he breathed. “Wade.”</p><p>“It’s weird, I know, I’m—” Peter shut him up by holding the sides of his face and angling him down for a kiss.</p><p>“Not weird,” he murmured into Wade’s mouth. “Hot as fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter pulled back. “Get on the bed so I can fuck you already.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Jesus,” Wade grinned, stole another kiss, then flopped happily onto the bed with enough force to bounce a couple of times.</p><p>“I feel like I should be getting more of the credit,” Peter teased as he nudged Wade onto his front.</p><p><em> “Baby Boy,” </em> Wade gasped. “Comparing yourself to our lord and savior?”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and pulled back the band of Wade’s panties, letting them snap down against his ass.</p><p>They both froze.</p><p>“Shit, Wade, I’m sorry—”</p><p>“Sir,” Wade croaked. “Do… Do that again?”</p><p>He hesitated. “You sure?” They had had<em> several </em>lengthy discussions about how much Wade wasn’t interested in<em> any </em>sort of pain in the bedroom. (Or at all, if he could avoid it.)</p><p>“Please. Just… Just one more.”</p><p>Peter was slow and methodical as he tugged the elastic back again. It seemed weird that something so small could feel so<em> big. </em> But it was, and it did. Wade jolted with a wet gasp when he released it.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re feeling.”</p><p>“I,” Wade turned his head to look back at Peter. “I think I liked it.”</p><p>He hummed and returned to what he’d initially been doing—removing the panties. “Do you think you want to revisit that another time?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Wade’s wiggling was<em> mostly </em>helpful in ridding him of the underwear. “What’re you doing?” He asked when Peter pulled off the condom.</p><p>“I’m not gonna stick a flavored condom in your ass,” Peter explained as he pulled on a fresh, non-berry flavored condom.</p><p>“Aww, why not?”</p><p>Peter stared at him. “Really? They’re covered in sugars and dyes, and things that<em> don’t </em>go inside you like that. Skin irritation, for one. Tearing. Infections.”</p><p>“I’d heal.”</p><p>“Yeah, so would I,” Peter pulled the lube from his pocket. It was warm from his body heat. “Doesn’t mean it’d be<em> fun. </em> ” He sighed and stroked the back of Wade’s thigh. “Just because you won’t take care of yourself, that doesn’t mean that <em> I </em> won’t take of you. You matter, remember?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Good. Now that that’s clear.” He slicked up a finger and pushed it into Wade’s waiting body with no preamble.</p><p>“Jesus cock-fucking <em> shit,” </em> Wade swore, startled. “Sir,” he tacked on at the end.</p><p>“Last time you complained that I took too long.”</p><p>“Not complaining, Sir. Just surprised.”</p><p>It didn’t take Wade long to relax around his finger, and before long, Peter was working three in and out of him. He took his time spreading the lube and making sure Wade was good and relaxed.</p><p>“I assume back when you were fantasizing about getting some Spider-Man dick, this wasn’t quite what you had in mind, huh?” Peter asked as he slicked up the toy. “Or maybe it was. I don’t want to underestimate your imagination.”</p><p>“It wasn’t,” Wade grunted, rocking back against his fingers. “It’s good too, though.”</p><p>“Only good?” Peter held the toy at Wade’s entrance and waited for his answer.</p><p>“It’s never gonna be as good as <em> your </em> cock, Sir.”</p><p>“Shame it’s the only cock your getting then, huh?” He pushed inside, and Wade moaned and panted against the sheets. “But really, Sweetheart, we need to rewire how you’re thinking about it.”</p><p>“We do?”</p><p>“It might not be flesh and blood, but it’s definitely<em> my </em> cock. It’s<em> me </em>as much as my web-shooters are. Or your katana are you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Wade melted against the bed. “Sir?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir. For letting me have your cock.”</p><p>Peter laughed and curled up in a fit of giggles. He covered his face with his clean hand. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. When he peeked from behind his fingers, Wade was leveling a pout at him. “I’m so sorry, Babe. I just. You sounded so serious.”</p><p>“I was serious,” Wade grumbled, squirming to try to get Peter to start thrusting the toy again. “Wasn’t tryin’ to be funny.”</p><p>Peter did, angling the toy until the worst of Wade’s pout dissipated. “I know. And I really am sorry. Did I kill the mood?”</p><p>“Kind of.”</p><p>“Would calling you a slut help?”</p><p>Wade snorted. “Damn it, Petey.”</p><p>“Right, sorry. You’re<em> my </em> slut. Gotta get it right.”</p><p>Wade twisted and, once again, was way more agile and flexible than Peter expected. He dragged Peter down against the bed and dug his fingers into Peter’s side, tickling him mercilessly.</p><p>“Gah! No, stop,” he laughed and squirmed in Wade’s hold. “I’m sorry! Uncle! Uncle!”</p><p>Rather than release him, Wade just rolled and pulled Peter to his chest.</p><p>“Would a blowjob make you feel better?” Peter asked, darting his tongue out to lick Wade’s collarbone.</p><p>“I’d rather you grab that dildo and fuck me like you mean it.”</p><p>Peter grinned. “Yeah, I can do that too. Fuck that slutty little ass of yours.”</p><p>When Wade shoved him, Peter overcorrected and wound up hitting the floor with a <em> very </em>manly squawk.</p><p>“Shit, you okay?” Wade poked his head over the side of the bed. “You hurt or anything?”</p><p>“No,” Peter laughed. “I’m fine.” He sat up and kissed Wade. “We should get a harness or something,” he mused as he crawled back up onto the bed. “So I can have my hands free while I fuck you.”</p><p>Wade licked his lips and ran his hands up and down Peter’s arms. “Uh, yeah. In fact, Karen?”</p><p>“No!” Peter hissed. “We are <em> not </em> buying sex toys through Karen.”</p><p>“Fiiiine. Karen, can you remind me later, though?”</p><p>“I can do that, Wade.”</p><p>“Sweet!”</p><p>Peter shook his head and flipped Wade back onto his front. He was none-to-gentle when he grabbed the dildo and shoved it back inside in one quick thrust.</p><p>Wade gagged on the sudden intrusion. “Jesus, Baby Boy.”</p><p>“What happened to Sir?”</p><p><em> “Sir </em>laughed at my sincere declaration of gratitude,” Wade huffed. “He’s in time out.”</p><p>Peter laughed again, and it was only the fear of Wade’s next retaliation that kept him pumping the dildo in a rough in and out. </p><p>Even though he couldn’t see it, he could feel Wade’s scowl as he muttered, “Should have gone with the blowjob.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up: FrostIron and pegging!</p><hr/><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/">@Wolfloner-Official</a><br/><a href="https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn">Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)</a><br/>HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>